


oh, your love is sunlight

by enbyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!!, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, OH YEAH WAIT the title is a lyric from "sunlight" by hozier bc im gay, Post-Time Skip, ok i dont think theres anything else but if there is i'll add it later, ok thats all, sorry yeah no proofreading i literally just.... added stuff, u heard it folks its a kghn proposal fic!!, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyamaguchi/pseuds/enbyamaguchi
Summary: kageyama and hinata spend their evening at home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	oh, your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hii ok so i encourage u to look at the tags but if u didn't umm.. this isn't proofread at all and i'm really sry about that SNDKSNK but umm i hope u enjoy it nonetheless!!

kageyama and hinata are laying together on the couch in the apartment they’ve shared for a few years now. as the day comes to an end, the final strips of orangey-golden sunlight stream in through the window shades and the tv generates its own dim yet colorful light from whatever is playing on the screen. kageyama’s legs are spread lazily to make just enough room for hinata to lay between them, his head on the taller boy’s chest as kageyama threads his fingers through those fluffy orange locks he’s come to adore so very much. 

thinking about it, kageyama comes to realize there are a lot of things about hinata that he adores. his eyes, his smile, his laugh ( _ god, _ that laugh), his pout and the little nose scrunch that often accompanies it, his determined, victory-driven grin that makes an appearance in every match and any type of competition… there are probably very few things about hinata that kageyama  _ doesn’t _ love, which almost seems laughable because when they first met, everything about hinata absolutely enraged him. it’s almost like that fury  _ turned into _ love, but thinking about the specifics of it makes kageyama’s head hurt, so he opts to drop the subject and just focus on the boy leaned against him.

the sunlight seems to envelop hinata’s body in a lovely glow, as if all of the light wants to surround him and only him. he looks  _ ethereal _ (that was a word kageyama heard akaashi use recently). and now that he thinks about it, hinata looks like—

"you look like the sun," kageyama mumbles, resting his cheek in his free hand, elbow supported by the couch’s armrest. he doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but he doesn’t feel embarrassed that he did.

hinata makes a half-hearted attempt to look up at kageyama; it results in some of his hair tickling kageyama’s lips, eliciting a sputter followed by a small laugh almost akin to a giggle from the him, and he takes the opportunity to press a kiss to hinata’s head. "what do you mean, 'yama?" hinata asks, a small smile growing on his face. 

"you're painfully bright," kageyama responds, holding back a chuckle at how quickly hinata's smile falls into a pout as he continues, "you light up any room you walk into. your presence is hard to miss in the best possible way.” a light bulb goes off in kageyama’s head.  _ i’m so in love with him. _

“you're one of the most beautiful beings in the world. you're warm."

"kage-"

_ i want to spend the rest of my life with him. _

" _ so _ warm. seriously. like a space heater. how do you do it?"

"kageyama!"

hinata sits up straight and turns to face kageyama directly, sitting on his knees. kageyama wants to laugh at how bright red the ginger's face is, but that thought up and vanishes as soon as he sees the way the remnants of the sunlight hit hinata's face, the top of his head. it only proves his earlier statement: hinata shoyo is, without question, one of the most beautiful beings in the world, if not  _ the _ most beautiful.

"you only ever list off nice and kinda-nice stuff about me when you wanna ask me or tell me something important. like when you asked me on a date for the first time... and when you asked me if i wanted to move in with you... and—"

"when i finally told you i loved you for the first time," kageyama finishes, relishing in the bashful grin and new blush adorning hinata’s face. hinata nods, visibly trying to keep from grinning wider, and mumbles "yeah.. that."

"well, um... then you probably know this is another one of those times, huh," kageyama says, suddenly feeling his mouth get dry. "hinata, i- um- i'm not really sure how to say this or if it'll come out right, so bear with me, okay?"

hinata looks nervous now. "wait, kageyama—"

"it's not anything bad, i swear!" kageyama says quickly. "im sorry if i made you think that by saying it like that, i-" he laughs, "im obviously not the best at words. so. um. i'll try to make it quick. hinata, youre really, really important to me and you have been for a long time, even if i haven't always been the best at making sure you know that. in my defense, it's kinda hard getting stuff through your head sometimes because you're an idiot-" this time hinata laughs and mumbles  _ you're so kind _ , "but thats okay, cause we're here now. and. well- because youre so important to me, and i care about you so much and i really,  _ really _ wanna spend the rest of my life with you... i wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to ma- mer- marry me...?" 

hinata puts one hand over his mouth, then the other. then he gasps and his eyes fill with tears.

"i dont really have a ring, i kind of just had the urge to do that on the spot so—" 

kageyama doesnt get to finish his sentence, because he gets the wind knocked out of his lungs as hinata practically jumps forward to give him the tightest (yet warmest and safest) hug he’s ever received. the smaller boy buries his face in the crook of kageyama’s neck and sniffles, "you really think a ring is what's on my mind right now, you dumbass? the love of my life just asked me to marry him... and of course im gonna say yes. yes, yes, yes!" 

kageyama laughs (he’s been doing that a lot lately), realising as his laugh wavers that tears of his own have made their way to his eyes. he places a hand on the back of hinata’s head, resting his forehead against the other’s.

“i know i don’t say it much, which is something i’m  _ really _ trying to work on, but i love you—”

“i love you, too,” hinata says quickly and joyfully, pressing a kiss to kageyama’s nose. 

kageyama chuckles. 

“you didn’t let me finish, dumbass. i also wanted to say thank you. thank you, hinata, for giving me a reason to smile all those years ago, after i was so sure i'd forgotten how."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i really really hope you liked the fic :D if you'd like to chat or anything you can always find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ENN0TANA) and, as always, comments and kudos are super duper appreciated!
> 
> have a lovely day!  
> lara <3


End file.
